


Epiphany

by wirelesswaterbottles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Can they just be happy for once, F/M, Low key Revalek?, idk this is my first time writing Revan and Malak so forgive me, posted on tumblr, revalek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirelesswaterbottles/pseuds/wirelesswaterbottles
Summary: Malak’s thoughts on Revan.
Relationships: Alek | Darth Malak & Revan, Alek | Darth Malak/Female Revan
Kudos: 11





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Revenge of the Sith novel.

This is who Revan is:

Revan is power. She could command flawlessly, motivate people with words. She could make a person die for her, if she wanted.

Revan is a savior of those who are lost. She guides them along the way, makes them, _forces them,_ to rise up, and stand by themselves.

_Revan is a hero.  
_

Revan is a conqueror of people, of lands. She won’t hold back, she isn’t afraid to. She never was. 

_And a villain._

Revan is a fiery passion, a hate that is on the verge of burning everything, with her along with it. She will use it without hesitation, and will bend her it to her command. 

(Once, Alek had observed, that is the reason why she could never be a true Jedi.)

Revan is _the_ Revanchist, the woman who defied her people to help others. The woman who wasn’t afraid the threat of the Mandalorians, of the Sith, or _him_. She was the one who would take them on single handedly if she had to. 

Revan is the Prodigal Knight, who is destined for greatness and destruction. 

Revan is a fiery passion, a love that could fill the galaxy tenfold, and still have more to give. 

(And that, Malak supposes, is why she would never be a true Sith.)

Revan is a fire. A woman with her heart underwater, drowning as an ocean fills her lungs and shrivels her skin and sinks her deeper and deeper _and deeper._ But the thing about the ocean is: a fire will always suffocate.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not my best work, I just wanted to write something about Revan and Malak, even if it wasn’t much.


End file.
